


Tea

by KikoRush96



Series: Zutara Week 2018 [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Katara enjoys seeing the Prince among the commoners a little too much, Katara just wants some space from the group, Tea Server Zuko, This takes place before Zuko joins the Gaang, Zutara Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 01:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15546525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KikoRush96/pseuds/KikoRush96
Summary: Katara just wanted a cup of soothing tea. She never expected to run into Prince Zuko





	Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Anytime I think of Zutara and tea, I always think about her running into him at the tea shop. I literally can't write about anything else!

"I'll only be a moment, Aang. I just want some tea, and this is the best place to get it!" She hurried away from the Avatar's anxious gaze, praying he didn't follow or send her brother of all people to spy on her. She wanted to be alone for a little while, sip on piping hot tea, and munch on some tea cakes before they took off. Aang, since losing Appa, had become extremely clingy and overprotective, hardly letting her out of his sight, and it was starting to rub her the wrong way. 

Space was all she wanted.

"Table for one, please." She smiled at the pretty hostess, the girl gesturing for her to follow before leading her to a table tucked away in the corner of the shop, letting her know the waiter would be by in a minute. Katara noticed the waitress look around, a hopeful gleam in her eyes and a blush across her cheeks, but eventually she scurried away. Katara took a moment to examine her surroundings, inhaling deeply as she saw no one familiar watching her. It felt nice to be on her own for once, and as soon as she had her tea, she'd feel much better about travelling with her noisy brother, the chatty avatar, and the crude little earthbender she'd come to see as a sister through their adventures.

"What can I get you today?" Her heart froze mid-beat, hands clenching into fists in her lap. That voice....she'd recognize it anywhere, though she'd never really heard it's owner speak so pleasantly to anyone before. He was hotheaded. He was rude. He was persistent. And when she looked up at him, she noticed with a smirk he was a measly waiter.

 _Her_ measly waiter.

"Surprised to see you here. I figured someone like you wouldn't want to slum it with the poor people of the Earth Kingdom. Or do you only have such disdain for Water Tribe people only?" She noted with satisfaction that he too recognized her, a fire lighting behind simmering gold eyes, but though he gripped the tray a little tighter and pursed his lips, he held his temper. That was definitely new, as was the haircut he was sporting.

"What can I get you today?" Katara rolled her eyes, but if she didn't order soon, Aang would come to get her, and she knew Zuko wouldn't be able to hold out if he saw the bald monk strutting into the shop, no real way to escape. So she swallowed all the nasty things she wanted to say to him and ordered her tea and cakes, smiling as kindly as she could to the scarred face of Prince Zuko. When he was gone, she sagged down a little and closed her eyes.

It was just her luck that her expedition to soothe herself with tea would be tarnished by the fiery thorn in her side.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short, and doesn't really do much for 'Zutara Week', but here it is anyway. Hope you liked it! :)


End file.
